This invention relates to wireless telephone devices such as cellular telephone terminals and PHS (personal handyphone system) terminals. In particular, this invention relates to wireless telephone devices that include a unit for detecting and identifying telephone numbers of callers (hereinafter referred to as caller number) and a unit for displaying characters and/or graphics such as a calendar and telephone numbers.
It is assumed that a message is to be sent to a user of a wireless telephone device. Since most of recent wireless telephone devices have two or more functions for sending/receiving a message, the user has to select one of the functions to send the message.
First, a certain subscriber, namely, a caller may speak with another user (called user or callee) on a usual telephone call and informs him/her of a voice message. In this case, the callee must be ready for not only catching a radio wave for receiving a call, but also answering the calling certain subscriber by voice.
Second, if the wireless telephone device includes an answering machine or its communication service provider that provides the corresponding service, the caller may record his/her message once in its answering machine or provider in order to convey the message to the callee later. In this case, the caller does not worry whether the callee is now ready for accepting the message or not. However, it is difficult to record a voice message clearly and entirely, and in consequence, the voice message recorded in an answering machine may be unreliable.
Third, the caller may send a text message such as an e-mail. Also in this case, the caller doesn't have to worry whether the callee is now ready for accepting the message or not. However, the caller has to input a message by the use of a keyboard or the like.
Furthermore, in all of the above-mentioned cases, in order to send a message to a subscriber of a wireless telephone device, the caller has to establish a connection between his/her terminal and the wireless telephone device or a mail server. At any rate, such a call should inevitably follow payment of a telephone bill whatever a message is short. Generally, a telephone bill for connection to wireless telephone devices is more expensive than that imposed on fixed subscriber stations.